Hitomi
by Ranpha
Summary: universo alterno Winry es la hermana menor de Al, su mejor amigo de ambos fue Edo el se fue por una razón desconocida pero vuelve , pero los años cambian y las personas tambien ¿Por qué edo ya no ve a Winry con ojos de amiga?
1. Regresando al hogar

**Holas aquí yo haciendo fics XDD se me ocurrió por una canción y por las entupidas palabras de mis compañeros la idea de este fics, y en un estado de volada por que es de noche y ya no sabia que escribía se me ocurrió.**

**IMPORTANTES ACLARACIONES: Es un universo alterno Hermanos muy unidos ambos, Winry va a el colegio, Alphonse trabaja y se mantiene ocupado asiendo cohetes, y Edward a sido amigo de ambos desde niño en mi fics eso y Winry y Aru y Edo tienen una diferencia de edad de tres o cuatro años.**

**Lean y me dicen que tal esta mi imaginación cuando en la noche no se lo que escribo XPP. **

**Ahh y el nombre hitomi viene de ojos aunque en el diccionario de una amiga aparecía como: niña de los ojos.**

**_Hitomi_**

_Capitulo1:_

Edward y Alphonse eran amigos de casi toda la vida, muy unidos y aunque tuvieran una pequeña riña se solucionaba rápidamente, al igual que con la hermana de este llamada Winry. Tras el tiempo Edward se tubo que alejar de su mejor amigo desde que murió su madre y tubo que trabajar para mantenerse en el colegio y para no ocasionarle problemas a su amigo se había marchado de la ciudad sin siquiera despedirse. Ya tenia 18 años de verdad que había pasado el tiempo, pero el iba a volver a ver a su amigo ya que se había cambiado a su antigua ciudad Rizenbull ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos.

Estaba ordenando su nueva casa, de verdad estaba atareado miraba a su alrededor mirando un millón de cajas por desempacar haciéndolo que se mareara con todas esas cajas alrededor suyo _Mejor dejo esto para después y voy a visitar a mi amigo que para eso me cambie asta aquí_.

Edward sale de la casa rápidamente cogiendo su gabardina. Había pasado por muchas casas todas vigorosamente adornadas muy cerca debería estar la de su amigo hasta que llego a la casa la cual estaba anotada en un papel que traía en su mano, y energéticamente corrió hasta la puerta de la casa y golpeo la puerta.

.- ¿¿Quién es? -.Preguntaba un chico de tez blanca y pelo castaño con unos ojos verdes.

.- ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de un viejo amigo?¿O será que soy tan enano que para verme tienes que ocupar un telescopio y no un microscopio? -. Decía Edward subiendo la voz. Ese discurso hizo que rápidamente Alphonse asimilara las cosas.

.- ¡¿¿Edward! -. Decía bastante asombrado el chico.

.- No soy una ancianita que pasaba por aquí…-. Decía bromeando el chico que tras segundos después fue abrasado por su amigo y luego golpeado.

.- ¿¿Por qué demonios? -. Decía con las manos en su estomago.

.- Eso fue por irte de la ciudad y no avisarnos te buscamos demasiado -. Decía Alphonse con un rostro enojado.

.- Es…una historia…bastante larga…mejor me dejas entrar que me muero de hambre -. Decía Edward que se estaba muriendo de hambre por no haber podido probar bocado durante el viaje.

Entraron a la casa ambos chicos y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala d estar mientras Alphonse le preguntaba algunas cosas mientras notablemente se podía dar cuenta que Edward evadía las que tenían que ver con el pasado.

.- La verdad estaba esperando visita pero no ciertamente creí que eras tu Edward -. Decía alegremente.

.- ¿¿Así? Será que mi amigo ya tiene novia -. Decía Edward poniendo un rostro de picardía haciendo que Alphonse se sonrojara.

.- Si pero no exactamente esa visita -. Decía riendo nervioso.

.- ¿¿Entonces a quien? -. Decía Edward mientras todas sus posibilidades fueron descartadas pero en el momento que Alphonse iba a responderle se oyó la puerta y Alphonse se levanto a abrirla.

.- ¡¡Hermano! -. Una chica rubia bastante joven se le tiro a Alphonse a abrasarlo asiendo que el tuviera mantuviera equilibrio para no caerse.

.- Winry compórtate hoy tengo mas visitas -. Decía amablemente a la chica asiendo que ella girara su rostro hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Edward quien pasmado veía a la chica que alegremente le sonreía.

.- Mucho gusto soy Winry ¿¿ y tú? -. Decía acercándose al recién invitado quien parecía no ponerle atención a lo que había dicho.- ¿¿Y tu?-. Repitió la chica.

.- A yo soy Edward…¿¿No me recuerdas? Un amigo de infancia -. Edward observaba a Winry el pelo largo y rubio era recogido por una coleta dejando dos mechones fuera de este, los ojos de la chica eran azul muy profundos, vestía una falda un poco corta de color azul marino y una polera blanca de mangas largas pero se podían apreciar bien los hombros de la chica ya que su polera era descotada de los costados y le asentaba muy bien la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

.- No…no me acuerdo cuando pequeña tenía muchos amigos en el colegio -. Decía la chica aun sonriente.

.-Debe ser por que a esa edad Winry tenía unos siete años cuando te conoció -. Decía Alphonse mientras observaba la mirada de su amigo asía Winry. Mientras Winry ponía su dedo índice en su mentón intentado recordar algo.

.- Me llamo Winry Rockbell tengo16 años, me gusta la mecánica y me gusta el helado ¿¿Y tu?-. Decía alegremente Winry sentada alado de Edward haciendo que Alphonse pusiera un gesto de rendimiento al ánimo de la chica.

.- Eh… yo me llamo Edward Elric tengo 18 años, estudio alquimia y me gusta el estofado -. Decía Edward intentando responder cada pregunta de la chica.

.- Hermano tenía que decirte algo -. Se acordó la chica riendo un poco por el nerviosismo.

.- Dime que necesitas ahora -. Decía cayendo en el sillón.

.- Puedo pasar unos dos días en tu casa, es que extraño a mi hermanito -. Decía Winry con ojitos conmovedores asiendo que Alphonse no se negara.

.- Por eso te quiero hermanito -. Decía Winry bastante feliz

.- A propósito Edward..¿¿Te ayudamos a cambiarte de casa? -. Inquiere Alphonse bastante entusiasmado.

.- ¿¿De verdad quieren ir a ayudar con ese deshonren? -. Decía Edward sorprendido.

.- Si, vamos yo quiero conocer tu casa -. Decía Winry

En eso sonó el celular de Alphonse haciendo que Winry bajase la vista .- Lo siento tendré que -.Winry lo interrumpió.

.- Ya se no es necesario repetirlo.- Decía Winry con en su rostro bastante tristura.

.- Lo siento para la próxima, vallan ustedes -. Alphonse tomo su gabardina una maleta con papeles, se despidió y salio.

.- Sabia que pasaría esto de nuevo, a veces me dan ganas de tirar su celular a un poso -.Decía Winry mirando el suelo.

.- No te reprimas, vamos a ordenar a cosa que creo que es una casa que deje aya -. Decía invitándola asiendo que la chica lo mirar sorprendida.

.- ¿¿De verdad puedo ir yo? -. Decía aun muy sorprendida.

.- Claro ¿Por que no? -. Decía sonriendo.

.- Por que creo recordar cuando éramos niños creo…ustedes no querían jugar conmigo…-. Decía bajando la vista.

.- Lo siento éramos niños ahora soy un adulto, y te invito cordialmente a ordenar mi casa -. Decía como un verdadero caballero.

Winry fue la primera en salir corriendo asía la calle tras correr ambos chicos durante un lapso corto Winry se detuvo abruptamente.

.- ¿¿Dónde es tu casa? -. Dijo inocentemente.

.- Por acá -. Ambos empezaron a correr de nuevo.

Cuando entraron a la casa de Edward realmente estaba desordenada, estuvieron horas y oras desempacando cosas y ordenándolas hasta que Winry encontró un retrato de tres niños el de ojos verdes estaba saludando mientras la niña de ojos azules se aferraba al brazo de el chico de ojos dorados.

.- Ehehe recuero ese día...-. Decía Edward mientras s fijaba en el rostro de la chica quien parecía sonreír tiernamente a la imagen.

.- En ese tiempo eras muy orgulloso y malo conmigo…-. Decía mientras seguía observando la foto.

.- Ehehehe era muy orgulloso en aquella -. Pero se quedo callado al ver como Winry lo miraba atentamente haciendo que Edward comenzara a balbucear unas pocas palabras sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

.- ¿¿Qué pasa Edward? -. Decía la chica sin percatarse de que Edward se sentía nervioso con la mirada de la chica en el.

.- Ah Edo…ejem…yo te ayude a ordenar tu casa y…¿¿Me puedo quedar unos días en tu casa? Solo será una semana no mas, te lo aseguro, es que mi hermano esta bastante ocupado y no me gusta estar sola en casa ¿¿Qué dices? -. Decía felizmente esperando la aceptación del chico.

.- Eh….asta bien quédate después de todo es un intercambio equivalente -. Decía resignado.

.- ¿¿ Estado que? -. Decía Winry que no había entendido del todo la palabra.

Tras un rato Winry volvió pero llena de cosas la mayoría eran sus herramientas mientras lo dejaba en la habitación continua a la de Edward.

.- ¡¿¿Todo eso piensas traer para un par de semanas! -. Decía el chico casi gritando al ver todo el tipo de cosas que traía la chica.

.- Si, además tengo que dejar todo esto listo para cuando valla al colegio mañana -. Decía mientras ordenaba un poco las cosas que cargaba en cajas.

Habían pasado rápidamente las horas y Edward estaba en bóxer en su habitación mirando el techo tenia muchas cosas que pensar, de hecho eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado hasta ahora. En eso se abre la puerta y rápidamente Winry se sienta en su cama.

.- Wi-Winry ¿Qué ases a esta hora despierta? -. Pero Winry no respondió se quedo mirando el Automail de Edward asiendo que Edward se incomodara.

.- ¿Puedo? -. Decía acercándose a su Automail.

.- …. -. Edward no decía nada solo desviaba la vista, no quería que la chica se enterara tan rápido de eso.

Winry se sentó en la cama a su lado mientras tomaba el Automail de Edward y sonreía para la sorpresa del chico, mientras veía como se fletaba la muñeca y el codo mientras Edward la miraba con atención intentando ver las muecas de la chica, asta que ella sonrió aun mas.

.- Tiene algunos desperfectos ¿¿ Puedo arreglarlo? -. Decía bastante ilusionada la muchacha pero antes de que Edward le respondiera ella ya taba con algunas herramientas arreglando el brazo de Edward. La chica iba a preguntarla algo a Edward pero cuando subió su rostro solo quedaba a pocos centímetros d Edward asiendo que se sonrojara y como de costumbre Edward se puso mas nerviosos y parecía impactado por los ojos de la chica, ambos se acercaban sin razón alguna solo se acercaban intentando crear de ese momento algo hermoso hasta que n ese momento se abre la puerta abruptamente.

.- ¡¡Winry! -. Decía fuertemente Alphonse descubriendo la situación sintiéndose como la ira crecía más.- ¡¿Qué es esto! -. Decía al fijarse que Winry estaba en pijama y Edward solo en bóxer.

Winry asustada se alejo de Edward, Edward iba a explicarle pero en ese momento nada comprensible salio de su boca, mientras Winry asustada intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano.

.- No es lo que estas creyendo hermano -. Decía mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

.- No es eso que piensas Al, Winry solo estaba reparando mi Automail -. Decía mientras se levantaba intentando tranquilizarlo también pero cuando dijo la palabra ´´Automail Alphonse se quedo quieto observando el Automail de su mejor amigo.

.- ¿¿U-un Automail? Pero… ¿Cómo? -. Estaba tan impactado realmente impactado.

.- Es una historia larga otro día hablaremos de eso, en cuando a lo de Winry, ella solo quería venir a vivir por unas semanas a mi casa nada mas.- Decía mientras Winry nerviosamente saludaba a su hermano, tras un rato de meditación de Alphonse hablo.

.- Esta bien pero tu Edward, le pones una mano enzima a mi hermana y te juro que Winry tendrá que repararte por completo -. Decía sospechando de su amigo asiendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Tras despedirse de su hermano Winry se fue a acostar tendiéndose arriba de las mantas abrasándose a si misma sentía su corazón latir 100 por minuto quería recordar esa sensación de sentir la respiración de edward cerca de ella.- _Siempre me gusto desde que éramos unos niños aunque el siempre me tratase mal, no pudo creer que el aya regresado lo que mas no puedo creer es que yo…_-. Sus ojos iban cediendo a el sueño.-. _Yo…-._ Los parpados se iban cerrando.- _Yo…-._ Sus ojos se serraron por completo.-_ Yo aun te amo…- _Dijo murmurando cayendo en un sueño.


	2. Mis razones y las tuyas

**Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus hermosos reviews - XDDD ap aki unas aclaraciones:**

**Star Knight 80 en cuanto a tu pregunta de por que le digo do a Ed es muy fácil XP es solo por justo si tu te as visto la serie (Full Metal Alchemist) en japonés pues veras que cuando dicen Ed suena como Edo no claro por que aya en Japón no existe la d sola U pero es solo por sonido y gusto que la escribo así al igual que aru, o-o pero si t molesta al leer la borro así k este capituló lo icé sin poner Edo y puse Ed.**

**A otra aclaración: una amiga quería que pusiera lemon pero todo depende si el lector quiere n-n, ah y otra cosita mas dejen sus hermosos reviews que los aprecio mucho -.**

**Hitomi**

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Los rayos de luz que provenían del sol se filtraban por la ventana acariciando la piel de Winry que solo se volteo al lado contrario al sol mientras las sabanas que estaban en el suelo causa del mal dormir de la chica descansaban en la orilla de la cama.

Edward ya despierto estaba en la cocina _ahora que lo pienso si no despierto a Winry se va a perder el desayuno mejor será que la despierte aunque realmente no se si podría verla a los ojos después de lo que paso ayer _el pensamiento de Edward hizo que recordara lo ocurrido ayer haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Se fue directamente a despertar a Winry abrió la puerta y entro encontrándose con la chica quien dormía placidamente con ninguna aparente razón para despertarse. Edward se acerco hasta que saco sin despertar a la chica su llave inglesa era mejor asegurarse que no terminaría en el hospital, mientras miraba a la chica detenidamente y pudo fijarse bien que el cuerpo de ella ya no era el de una niña y que aun perduraba esa sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que cuando eran niños solía aparecer cuando jugaban juntos, pero en ese minuto se borro ese pensamiento cuando sus ojos se fijaron como el pijama de Winry cubría recelosamente su entrepierna haciendo que edward empezará a sudar intentando borrar ese pensamiento pero fue en vano.

Edward no podía aunque quisiese borrar los pensamientos que en este momento cruzaban por su mente, pudo sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se poso en la mejilla de la chica, no sabia lo que hacia hasta que la chica empezó a moverse asustándolo un poco hizo que retirara de inmediato la mano de su cuerpo, Edward empezó a mover a la chica para que despertase si seguía con esto no podría pensar bien en lo que hacia. Edward empezó de nuevo a bajar la vista hasta que la chica parecía despertarse.

.- ¿¿Edward? ¿¿Qué haces aquí? -. Decía la chica mientras se estiraba y bostezaba, pero de respuesta obtuvo los tartamudeos de Edward haciendo que la chica sospechara de el .- Ed…cuando tartamudeas es que estas nervioso ¿Qué estuviste asiendo? -. Decía con una mirada asesina.

.- N-nada solo te venia a despertar por que…porque…por que el desayuno esta servido -. Decía Edward que ante los ojos de Winry parecía estar embobado siempre pasaba que en los ojos de la chica quedaba perdido.

.- ¡¡¿¿Cómo quieres que te crea! Además estabas en MI PIEZA ¡¿O no!-. Decía Winry exaltada.

.- ¡¡Yo solo venia a despertarte! Edward al igual que Winry.

.- ¡¡¿Pues que estabas asiendo cuando me desperté! -. Decía con aparente enfado.

.- ¡¡Tonta yo nunca terminaría fijándome en alguien como tu hay muchas chicas mejores que tu! -. Edward paro de decir lo que estaba diciendo cuando se fijo en el rostro de Winry que parecía tener pequeñas lagrimas a los costados de los ojos asustando a Edward.

.- Nádate…-. Puedo escuchar mientras el flequillo de Winry cubría sus ojos.

.- ¿Qué...-. Dijo Edward.

.- ¡¡¡Que te vallas! -.

.- Pero, no espera no es eso lo que quise decir…-.

.-¡¡Vete! -. Dijo Winry empujando a Edward afuera de la habitación cerrando fuerte la puerta.

_¿¿Qué hice?... yo no quería hacerla llorar…¡¡Odio hacerla llorar!...yo solo no quería que me golpeara, pero creo que esto duele más que un golpe…_

Winry estaba sentada en el suelo al costado de la cama _¿¿Entonces que fue lo de ayer?_ _O acaso solo estaba…¿¿Jugando conmigo?... Pero…pero… ¡¿Yo creí que el sentía algo por mi! Entonces…para el no fue algo de gran valor lo que paso ayer…_

Winry tomo su ropa y se vistió con lo primero que encontró no quería estar allí y abrió la puerta y se encontró a Edward aun en la puerta sorprendiéndose.

.- Correteé -. Paso por el lado bruscamente pero Edward la sostuvo de la muñeca.

.- Winry no es eso…Winry la verdad es que..-. Pro Winry se soltó velozmente para impresión de Edward.

.- ¡¡Déjame de una buena vez! ¡¿Qué no lo vez! ¡¡Desde que te fuiste dejaste de ser algo importante para mí! -. Dijo mientras salía de la casa casi corriendo.

Edward se había quedado estático ¿¿De verdad lo que le había dicho era cierto? Le dolían mucho esas palabras de la chica…entonces el se engaño solo…sabia que el tiempo podía matar las relaciones en especial esa relación tan cercana que tenia con la chica….pero el quería…o había querido…que eso no fuera cierto….

Winry seguía corriendo por el camino hacia donde pudiera huir hasta que choco con Alphonse.- ¿¿Winry?...¿¿Qué te sucede? -. Dijo fijándose en los ojos de la chica que parecía haber llorado.

.- Nada estoy bien -. Decía fingiendo una sonrisa pero sus lágrimas la traicionaban al caer de sus ojos recorriendo de sus mejillas.

.- Pero Winry estas llorando -. Decía su hermano sorprendido al ver que su orgullosa hermana llorara después de la partida de Edward sus lagrimas se habían acabado ese día.

.- ¡¡A! -. Dijo Winry mientras se abrasaba a su hermano fuertemente escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Alphonse.

.- Winry…-. Dijo sonriéndole con ternura mientras la abrasaba y sentía a la chica sollozar en su pecho.- Vamos a casa -. Decía llevándola.

A Edward nadie le podía consolar ni dar una palabra de aliento…el estaba solo… o así podía sentirse…pero l no derramaba lagrimas el sabia perfectamente que no dejaría caerse tan rápido…

Se levanto seria mejor pedir perdón…aunque la chica fue bastante cruel con el. Edward salio de la casa en busca de la chica sabia perfectamente que cuando ella lloraba corría donde su padre para ser mimada y jugar pero ya no estaba su padre así que pudo intuir que iría donde Alphonse. Mientras un recuerdo llego a su mente.

Edward caminaba directamente a la casa de su mejor amigo, lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar a Winry y poder disculparse. Ya había llegado. Edward tocaba la puerta impacientemente hasta que Alphonse le abrió la puerta y así pudo entrar.

.- Hola Al…ehh...¿¿Dónde esta Winry?-. Preguntaba Edward, que pudo agradecer no ser golpeado al abrir la puerta.

.- Esta en el patio, te aconsejo que no vallas…-. Decía Alphonse un poco frió podía presentir que el mal estar de la chica tenia que ver con Edward. Edward paso hacia al patio.- Solo te aconsejo, que no le hagas daño hay muchas mujeres en el mundo pero Winry es especial y si le haces algo te aseguro no te ira nada bien -. Decía Alphonse haciendo que Edward se deteniera para escucharlo y luego seguir caminando hacia Winry el sabia muy bien que Winry no era cualquier persona era algo muy importante para el.

Edward pasa hacia el patio donde encontró a Winry sentada en uno de los escalones de la subida mientras contemplaba el paisaje, pero la chica al darse cuenta la presencia de Edward su expresión se marco mas fría.

.- Winry, tenemos que hablar ¿¿No crees? -. Decía Edward sentándose al lado de Winry quien solo volteo la vista al lado contrario.- Vamos…Win las cosas no se solucionan solas -. Winry se sorprendió al escuchar que Edward le volvía decir Win haciendo que la mirada fría se convirtiera en sorpresa.

.- Win eres la persona mas especial que tengo…por eso no quiero…no quiero perderte…-. Edward puso una mano en la mejilla ahora sonrojada de la chica mientras se acercaba con cierta sutileza al rostro de la chica que parecía tener un cierto brillo especial en sus ojos. Pero Alphonse que había estado escuchando todo y estaba viendo la escena no iba a dejarle a su hermana a Edward aun no le daba toda la seguridad que el quería.- ¡¡ Winry tienes que irte en una hora mas a tu colegio así que ven a desayunar! -. Decía Alphonse.

Edward rompió ese momento solo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.- Edward la verdad yo tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije … la verdad es que no es todo cierto Ed, aun eres muy importante en mi vida…-. Decía Winry y beso la mejilla del chico para luego entrar rápidamente a la casa dejando a Edward confundido y paralizado, estaba sonrojado.

Winry había terminado de desayunar mientras agradecía a su hermano por todo y salía de la casa mientras Edward dijo que la acompañaría a su colegio mientras en el camino se fueron hablando de las cosas pasadas.

.- Edward…¿¿Por qué te fuiste? -. Pregunto la chica mientras caminaban y observaba con curiosidad a Edward.

.- Ah…eso…fue por que…fue por que…cuando murió mi madre dijo que mi padre había dejado unos ahorros y ella me los dio a mi y yo…me marche de la casa ya que no iba a ser una carga mas para ti y Al así que esa misma noche me fui sin dar explicaciones ni nada tampoco quise despedirme…nunca fui bueno para las despedidas y me puse a trabajar y luego con mis ahorros me fui a otro país y tras el tiempo volví.

Winry observaba atentamente cada cosa que decía .- Yo y Al te extrañamos mucho la verdad no sabes cuanto -. Decía con la mirada baja.

.- No te reprimas por eso lo importante ahora es que estoy aquí -. Decía sonriéndole a la chica asiendo que esta también sonriera.

Hasta que llegaron y se despidieron ambos mientras varias miradas curiosas de las compañeras de Winry dirigidas a Edward hizo que se enojara un poco. Edward iba saliendo cuando se encontró con una chica la edad de el que poseía unos ojos negros mas azulados y el pelo del mismo color el pelo, el pelo era algo ondeado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía con una camisa blanca y una falda de color rosa mosqueta y tenia varios libros en las manos.

.- ¿¿Usted es el apoderado de Winry? Que suerte encontrarlo la verdad hace tiempo que no venia alguien como responsable de Winry, ¿¿Quisiera pasar a la Cafetería conmigo? -. Decía la chica sonriéndole mientras Edward parecía perdido en la alegre chica.


End file.
